


Fever

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sick, and Bucky is the only one there through the long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Steve was deep in a feverish dream. He was sweating and shaking. He was burning and deathly pale, almost white. It terrified Bucky.

Unspoken words rested on Steve's mumbling lips. They were tinted blue with the cold despite the burning fever. Steve made a sound that sounded like Bucky, and Bucky's heart raced. He placed a wet rag on Steve's forehead, to try and cool him down. If he could just get the fever to break.

"Bucky" Steve slurred as he dragged himself from his slumber. Bucky shot into action.

"Stevie, you okay?" He asked worried. Steve looked at him with glazed eyes, their usual blue dimmed.

"Yeah Buck. Are you alright? “Bucky laughed. Steve was being dragged to death's door and he was checking if Bucky was okay.

“Yeah I’m fine Stevie.” Bucky said with a smile, which disappeared as soon as a cough tore its way through Steve’s weak body. Steve stopped coughing and slumped back into the pillows. Bucky wanted to hug Steve but Steve burning hot and his hands were cold from the winter outside.

“Should have got you out of the rain quicker.” Bucky mumbled to himself. He looked at Steve who was looking at him with droopy eyes. Steve just had to make it through this fever, spring was almost here and he would be safe until the next winter. Bucky replaced the cold cloth.

He kept repeating this action. Covering Steve up when his fever dropped and he started to shiver. When Steve gained consciousness for a few moments, Bucky would he help Steve drink a few sips of water. Bucky had seen and helped Mrs Rogers do this in the previous winters. Every year, there was the bitter thought that this would be the winter Steve couldn’t pull through with the help of a few dozen miracles. If Bucky could get the fever to break then everything would be fine. As long as Steve didn’t cough red like his ma, then everything would be fine.

So Bucky sat repeating his actions through the night. He was playing nurse. At one point he clutched Steve’s pale hand in his own and repeated all the prayers he’d ever heard Steve say, no matter of the relevance. If Bucky could just get God to listen then he could beg for Steve or offer to swap places with him. Steve coughing broke him out of begging to higher beings.

The fever finally broke just before the dawn. Bucky could finally sleep knowing Steve would be here when he woke up.


End file.
